Out of Bounds
by IlexLuna
Summary: "Max knew he was Out of Bounds. Sadie's room. Out of Bounds." Max and Jude share an interesting encounter. (Set before Prudence comes through the bathroom window.)(Warning: Slash and lemon ahead! And also, mild drug use.)
1. Chapter 1

Max knew he was Out of Bounds.

Sadie's room. Out of Bounds.

The Diva had all ready left, on time for her 4pm breakfast. The length of her departures while the sun was up varied. If it was dark, she definitely wouldn't be home until morning. There were times she didn't come back at all. Max figured, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
He only wanted to try on a shirt in her long mirror.

He poked his head through the psychedelic beads that guarded her 'Space.' The coast was clear and the shirt he wanted to try on was draped over her vanity chair, as if waiting for him. "Hellooo cerulean." He sniggered to himself, slipping the soft fabric over his arms. It was a rather androgynous button down blouse, but a woman's blouse nonetheless. With yellow buttons and white trim. Sadie looked like an absolute fox in it, but she looked like that in everything. Yesterday's perfume still clinging to the fabric.

Max didn't bother buttoning the shirt, he'd be taking right off anyhow. Instead he turned to the side a little, checking himself in the back. The cream coloured trousers he wore matched the trim in the shirt somewhat and couldn't help but notice how great his ass looked.

He turned back around enthusiastically, eyeing Sadie's shiny lips gloss. "Hmm Watermelon or Cherry?" He said, quickly brushing some of the slick substance across his lower lip and returning it to the top of the vanity.

"The hell are you doin' in here?" Sadie's fierce voice cut the air, pointing a perfectly manicured finger in his direction. Max wheeled around, eyes wide and apologetic. Prepared to make up whatever story or excuse he had to.

"I told you, school boy," Sadie drawled, "Outta' bounds." She dropped her finger, a smile playing on her face as she quirked a perfectly arched brow. "That... Is that my shirt you're wearin'... Max?"

Max glanced down at the peacock blue blouse, "Uh yeah... Well. Blue's my color." He said as casually as possible, plucking at an invisible bit of lint.

Sadie's amused expression remained constant, "You ah... Hm... wearin' my lipgloss too, huh?"

"Well... I..." He grasped for an explanation, "Chapped lips. Air is... Dry."

"Mmhmm." She nudged him aside and leaned in close to the looking glass, drawing the lipgloss along her own plump, peachy lips. "I know exactly what you mean, sugar." She said, voice thick with a silent understanding of more than chapped lips, smacking hers afterward.

"Well... Put it back when you're done." She told him, her cowboy boots and throaty laugh echoing down the hall.

Max sighed in relief, laughing to himself as well. He turned back to the vanity mirror, pulling Sadie's brush through his overgrown blonde hair, singing to himself.

I get by with a little help from my friends,  
From my friends...

"Am I interuptin' anythin'?" A familiar voice chanted.

Max turned slowly and with a touch of shame. His eyes fixed on his best friend Jude, who was leaning against the doorframe with his hands jammed in his pockets. He smirked in Max's direction, amusement playing in his hazel eyes. Dark, messy hair fell onto his neck and forehead as he stepped nonchalantly Out of Bounds with a breathy chuckle.

"Just tryin' it on fer' size, I suppose?" He asked teasingly. Max nodded wordlessly, cheeks flaring crimson and for once at a loss for words. Jude sauntered forward, long, elegant fingers stained black with charcoal extended toward him. "Well, better do it up then, yeah?"

Jude began at the lowest button, hovering achingly over the waistband of Max's trousers. He swallowed hard, trying desperately hard to suppress his stiffening member as Jude gently poked the yellow button through the slit. He moved to the next one, fingers slightly brushing Max's skin.

Max watched him, heart pounding against the inside of his chest as Jude's fingers worked. A wave of energy surged through him as the other passed over his abdomen, electric stings pricking him deliciously where contact was made. As Jude ascended, Max wondered fearfully if he could feel the thudding of his heart inside his ribcage through the thin blouse.

Jude fastened the button second closest to the top, leaving one fashionably unopened. He gripped the collar, giving it a slight tug forward to straighten it out. Max teetered forward on his toes.

"Looks good on yeh'," Jude whispered, breath brushing across Max's lips. "Brings out yer' eyes."

Max's azure orbs locked onto Jude's earthy ones. They glittered devilishly and for that moment Max was sure he was dreaming.

Jude brushed their lips together gently, his hand moving up to rest on Max's neck, thumb passing lazily over his jaw. Max returned the kiss blissfully, leaning into the other's body and enveloping himself in his warmth. He felt the brush of tongue against his lips and parted them eagerly, meeting Jude's silken tongue with his.

Max allowed his hands to roam, falling to rest on Jude's hips and pulling him firmly forward. His best friend moaned as their bodies made contact, pushing him backward into Sadie's dresser. Max felt Jude's erection through his jeans against him as he was forced backward. Jude lifted him slightly, sitting him on the dresser top and slipping between his thighs. Jude thrust against him, groaning in response to the contact. Max sighed out blissfully, his hips jerking up against the others.

After a few moments of erratic motions, Jude slowed to a stop, breaking the kiss. He pulled back slowly, eyes fixed on Max's the whole time. Jude didn't seemed particularly perturbed, he seemed simply amused.

"Tasty... Cherry, eh?" He bit his lip and winked before turning on his heel and strolling out of the room in Jude's Devil-May-Care manner.

Max quickly shrugged Sadie's shirt off of his shoulders. Her digital alarm clock blinked 4:20 in bright red as he abandoned it on her vanity chair and taking off to the bathroom for a... Shower.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Jude was acting so casual, Max wanted to fucking strangle him. He went on into the next day like nothing happened, grinning and poking fun like he always did.

They smoked pot for most of the afternoon, which wasn't unusual at all. Max's eyes darted sideways as Jude's lips curled around the end of the joint. Surely he isn't smoking it any different. Max told himself as he watched the white clouds of smoke drifted lazily over Jude's pink tongue. Maybe he was just high. All though, Max couldn't help but feel that Jude's motions, his voice and perfectly timed pauses emitted constant sexual Juju.

"So the gig should be interestin'." Jude mused, gesturing to the newly posted flyer. Featuring Sadie, as always, looking exaggeratedly fabulous. "She's got this new guitar man. What's 'is name?"

"John." Max replied robotically, focusing on the poster, thankful for something to look at other than Jude.

"John!" Jude laughed brightly, touching the joint to his lips absentmindedly, "Right. Bless you, Johnny. He's not gunna know what's hit 'im... Sexy Sadie." He took a drag from the joint, eyes squinting up gleefully as he did. Jude extended an arm toward him, offering Max the weed.

Max accepted it numbly, fingers brushing Jude's as he gripped the rolled end. He brought it to his lips, thankful for the warmth spreading through him. "She seems pretty pleased." Jude went on, "Maybe she won't hit 'im."

Max gave and expressionless nod, taking another drag from the joint. "Starts at what, ten thirty? It's four twenty now."

He could feel Jude's eyes on him, all though he was determined to ignore them. He exhaled the smoke, feeling the THC awaken his brain. The colours around him seemed brighter, but instead of imaginary sounds, chuckles and minor hallucinations, Max's mind was tripping all over Jude.

He offered the nearly spent joint to Jude, who received it with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oi', ever try a Supertoke?"

Max shifted forward, interest peaked, "What's that?"

With a small smile, Jude flicked the ash off of the joint. Max nearly jumped off the couch when Jude put the burning end in his mouth, thinking the crazy bastard was going to swallow it. But he didn't, instead he gripped the end of the joint with his teeth, closing his lips around it and blowing the smoke backward through the joint. Max's heart fluttered as Jude leaned forward, their lips nearly touching, blowing the smoke into Max's mouth.

He caught on quickly, drawing in a lengthy breath. The smoke was thicker and smoother than usual. He tried to avert his eyes from Jude's face and failed helplessly. He felt that something pulsing though him from one end of him to another.

Jude pulled away and Max blew the smoke out, coughing hard. "Holy shit, Jude." He wheezed, taking a swig of coca-cola. The girl on the bottle winked at him as he picked it up. If he wasn't stoned before, he was now.

Jude took a couple more puffs before snuffing the cherry out, "Like a fuckin' dragon." He sniggered, wearing the stupid grin he always grinned when high. "That'll do yeh' for an hour or two!"

Max laughed, finally. Jude smiled, turning sideways on the couch to face him. "So are yeh' gunna tell me why yeh' were wearin' Sadie's shirt?"

Taken off guard, Max shifted, subconsciously turning toward Jude's warmth. "I don't know." He admitted after a while. And then found himself again with a cunning response, "Why did you attack me?"

Jude shrugged, chuckling in amusement. Seeming ridiculously unfazed. "Jus' wanted to see if you would stop me."

Max leered at him, of course Jude would find a way to turn this on him. Rotten prick. "How could I?" He snapped, "I was minding my own business and you started it!"

"Oh yea?" Jude retorted, "Give us a kiss." Max felt himself lean forward instantly and instinctively before he realized how easy he was for Jude. "Fuck you." He hissed, inches away from his face, too much pride in him to move at all. Instead he held position and tried to look threatening.

Jude offered a breathy laugh and stared him down. Max felt his lip twitch upward as sky blue crashed into Jude's hazel. Browns, greens, golds... They were all there. So bright and full of life. Not to mention glazed and bloodshot and just plain baked. Max knew he was waiting for a kiss and did not want to give him the satisfaction.

"Why do you want to do this, anyway?" He murmured, closing a little more distance between them. If I'm going to be so fucking pathetic I might as well make it good. He thought, brushing his fingers through Jude's soft hair. "Jus' thought I'd give it a go." He whispered, "It's not so bad."

Max shivered as their lips touch, feeling a warm hand travel across side. Jude parted his lips, offering his tongue. Max moaned blissfully into his mouth as they made contact. Jude was grinning into the kiss, as if entertained.

Max had enough of Jude's arid attitude and released a feral growl, throwing him backward onto the couch. He dove on top of him with spite and a little bit of fury. Jude's wide eyes were precious as Max nipped his bottom lip, coaxing a surprised cry from the other. The sound was incredibly arousing and Max was determined to get another response out of him. He moved down to kiss Jude's neck, sucking at the flesh greedily. Jude released the most incredible moan, lust filled and yet protesting. "Max... Mmmmuh..."

Now Max released a strangled moan, Jude grinding eagerly up into him. He was terribly pleased to have wiped that smirk off of his face and replaced it with this hazy, pleasured expression. "Easy boy..." Jude moaned as Max's hips bucked uncontrollably into him.

"You were asking for it." Max told him huskily, snatching his lips in another kiss. Then he withdrew, looking down at Jude, dishevelled and in pieces beneath him. His breathing was laboured, lips swollen and red. Max grinned in satisfaction. "Revenge is sweet."

Max's hair stood on end as he heard evenly paced footsteps coming from down the hall. He was unable to get off of Jude fast enough, Sadie pushed the hanging beads aside and registered the scene before her. She smiled her knowing Sadie smile and left the room with a roll of her eyes and a sweep of wild golden curls.  
-


End file.
